


Marmora

by MinnieTheMoocherDA



Series: The Blade of Marmora [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Galra servant - Freeform, M/M, The Blade of Marmora - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 03:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11774172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieTheMoocherDA/pseuds/MinnieTheMoocherDA
Summary: "Is there something you wish to ask young paladin?" Kolivan said. Keith bristled with embarrassment as he felt the rest of The Blade and the other paladins switch their attentions towards him."No." he growled and he started to storm off when Kolivan called after him."Remember paladin! Knowledge before death!"Frustrated Keith whipped around and unleashed on the leader."What is the Blade of Marmora? How was it started?How was it named? Why was my mother a part of it?"Although slightly shocked at his outburst the others paladins looked at Kolivan questioningly as they had been wondering the same things.Kolivan sighed. "Are you sure you wish to know the answer paladin? I warn you it not a pleasant tale.""Please!" Keith begged.Kolivan sighed and began " As you know 10000 years ago Zarkon started his war on Altea and he ordered all members of his people to fight for horrific quest. However some Galra had lives and friends away from the empire and refused to attack the people they loved. One such Galra was named Marmora........





	Marmora

Keith looked at Kolivan with great interest. Ever since he had learned of the existence of The Blade of Marmora he had been desperate to know of the groups origin. He needed to know why is mother would have been a member. As though sensing the young paladin's gaze Kolivan turned around to give a Keith a questioning look. 

"Is there something you wish to ask young paladin?" Kolivan said. Keith bristled with embarrassment as he felt the rest of The Blade and the other paladins switch their attentions towards him. 

"No." he growled and he started to storm off when Kolivan called after him. 

"Remember paladin! Knowledge before death!" 

Frustrated Keith whipped around and unleashed on the leader. 

"What is the Blade of Marmora? How was it started?How was it named? Why was my mother a part of it?" 

Although slightly shocked at his outburst the others paladins looked at Kolivan questioningly as they had been wondering the same things.

Kolivan sighed. "Are you sure you wish to know the answer paladin? I warn you it not a pleasant tale." 

"Please!" Keith begged "I have to know!" 

Kolivan sat down in a near by chair as though a great weight had just fallen onto his shoulders. He began " As you know 10000 years ago Zarkon started his war on Altea and he ordered all members of his people to fight for horrific quest. However some Galra had lives and friends away from the empire and refused to attack the people they loved. One such Galra was named Marmora..................

_________________________________________________

Marmora looked up at the screen in a mix of shock and anger. The joy of seeing his leader alive had quickly vanished when he had realised that he was calling for an act of war. He could barley wrap his head around what was happening, only a few vargas ago he had been preparing a banquet in honour of Zarkon's funeral. He looked around to see the rest of servants displaying similar reactions. Suddenly one of the cooks fell to the floor in tears. Marmora quickly made his way over to her and knelt by her side.

"What's the matter?" he asked kindly. She replied through an onslaught of tears.

"M-my ....... best friend lives in... in Altea. She.....she just had a baby. I can't- I won't hurt her I-" 

"And you won't" he promised. 

He felt everyone eye him with confusion. He stood up.

"I know somewhere we can go to be safe" 

"You don't mean your precious blue paladin's planet do you?" A fellow waiter called out in disbelief. Marmora's face hardened as he walked towards him in unwavering strides until he could see his pupils widen in fear.

"Yes I do" he said without hesitation. He turned to face the others "Trust me! If we go to Blaytz's home world he will keep us safe. I promise he won't let anything happen to you." 

He turned back to the waiter. "Unless of corse you'd rather stay and have Zarkon force you to kill your loved ones."

The waiter shock his head and Marmora saw unaminous looks of agreement from the rest of the servants. 

"But how are we going to get there?" someone asked.

"I know where the ships are docked! We can fly one of them!" a cleaner named Bask called out. 

Marmora nodded. "Ok you lead the way, but remember we have to be quick and quiet. We don't won't anyone to realise what we're up to." 

Everyone nodded and Marmora followed closely behind Bask as he lead them out of the servant quarters and towards the docking bay. They traveled quickly along the corridors, careful not to draw attention to themselves but with the news of their recently deceased leader coming back to life most of the place was pandemonium anyway so they went mostly unnoticed. 

Until they turned a comer to find themselves face to face with the undead leader himself. Marmora and the rest of the group stood there in a frozen state of panic as Zarkon became aware of their presence.

"What is the meaning of this?" Zarkon growled. 

Marmora took a look at the petrified faces and made a decision that would change his life forever. 

"Take everyone to the ships. I'll hold him off." he whispered to Bask. 

"We're leaving." He said calmly to Zarkon. "We won't fight against our innocent friends and loved ones." 

Zarkon snarled in response "Return to your posts. You are nothing but worthless servants. What do you know about love?" 

"More than someone who instead of letting their wife die in peace plagued her soul with evil." 

An impossible silence deafened the hallway as nobody dared to breathe in fear of the Emperor's response. They didn't have to wait long before he charged at them in an uncontrollable rage. 

"RUN!" Marmora shouted. He barely had time to unsheathe the blade that Blaytz had given him all those vargas ago when suddenly Zarkon was upon him. 

"YOU KNOW NOTHING OF LOVE!" Zarkon screamed, his eyes blazing with fury. Marmora could feel the heat radiating from their purple glow. He clashed with the Emperor's sword managing to push him back. Weakened from only just being resurrected he was able to hold Zarkon off. He thanked Blaytz for teaching him some fighting moves but he knew he wouldn't last long against Zarkon's greater strength and skill. Eventually he was pinned against the floor, his blade blocking Zarkon's sword as it threatened to pierce his throat and in one swift movement he knocked his only defence from his arms. Marmora glanced at where it clattered against the wall then back up to Zarkon's raised arms as he prepared to bring down his sword in one final blow.

"I'm sorry Blaytz" He cried. 

"Don't worry, he'll be joining you soon." Zarkon threatened as he brought down his sword. But before he could Bask and a small group of Galra appeared pushing Zarkon off him using nothing but their bare hands. 

"Come on! We have to get out of here!" Bask said said urgently, pulling Marmora up as their supposed leader lay dazed on the corridor. Nodding Marmora picked up his blade and followed Bask and the others down towards the docking bay where the ships were kept. Shorty after the sound of Zarkon thundering after them could be heard. They made it to the docking bay threw the hanger door which Marmora closed as soon as everyone was through and sliced his blade through the control panel so no one else could get in. He then followed the others as they made their way over to a ship that was in the midst of taking off. They quickly ran up the ramp were they collapsed in the ship's deck exhausted. 

"So you're the one with the death wish" a female voice said above Marmora's head. He looked up to see an unfamiliar Galra soldier standing next to his body. He then looked around to see a number of unfamiliar Galra soldiers also in the ship.

"What are you doing here?" He asked suspiciously.

"Same as you, finding somewhere we don't have to fight our allies." she replied "Speaking of which, word us you know someplace safe we can go." 

He stood up and nodded "Nalquod."

"Nalquod? The blue paladin's planet?" her eyes widened in recognition "You're the one he's sleeping with aren't you." 

It was phrased more of a statement then a question. Marmora decide to ignore her unsavoury wording.

"Yes and I promise you that Blaytz will keep us safe." 

She shrugged "It's not like we got any other options" 

____________________________________________________________

"Did they make it?" Lance asked

"If you kept your mouth shut he'd tell us!" Keith shouted as the tale was interrupted. 

Kolivan continued before they could start arguing "Yes they did. The Galra got on well with the Nalquod people and remained safely hidden there for many years. Marmora and Blaytz even married and started raising a son but they all knew that this would not last so Blaytz and the Galra soldiers trained the servants for a day that they all knew was coming...........

____________________________________________________________

"So this the famous blade of Marmora's that managed to fight off Emperor Zarkon." Kali said as she admired the now famous blade that become legend to the escaped Galra. Marmora took it back from Kali's gentle hands and sheathed it back to his side. He was rarely seen without his blade on one side and his husband on the other. 

"Thank you" he said to her. He had never let her hold it before as he felt defenceless without it however despite bring suspicious of her when they first met on the escape ship but over time the pair had blossomed into the greatest of friends. Even letting her babysit his son. 

"Thank you for looking after him." His husband said picking up the young Galra into his arms. 

"No problem, let's me get in training for this little one" She said mentioning to her swollen stomach. 

"You and Bask must be so exited."

"Everything excites Bask." she said sarcastically but she was unable to control the proud blush forming in her cheeks. 

"Yeah well thanks for dropping by but we've got ......er......kingly stuff to do." Blaytz said making her roll her eyes as she headed down the palace steps. 

"I will never get used to being a king." Marmora said.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have married me then" Blaytz said teasingly. 

"Maybe I shouldn't" Marmora said pulling in his husband close. 

"Yeah, your not handsome enough to being called king." 

"That's rich coming from you." 

"Hey!" Marmora giggled at Blaytz overly offended tone and leaned in for a kiss but was interrupted by their son crying from Blaytz's arms. 

Blaytz groaned "Why did I agree to have a kid again?" 

"Because you love me."

"Urrrghh you're right!" 

"BLAYTZ!" Kali shouted busting through the palace doors, barley out of breath despite her breathing for two. "They're here!"

Sure enough when they looked out if the palace window the entirety of the Galra army could be seen headed towards them. 

"Sound the alarm!" Balytz shouted before turning back to Marmora "Take Golier! And head to the evacuation point!" he handed over their startled to son into his arms. 

"No!" Marmora cried as Blaytz headed off to fight. "I'm not leaving you!"

"And you won't." Blaytz smiled pressing a kiss to his forehead. "I'll meet you there. And you-" he faced Kali "Go with him." 

"But I can fight!" she replied angrily. 

"I know you can which is why I want you protecting my family. Also Bask would kill me if he I let you go out in the front lines if whist your pregnant." She begrudgingly agreed and lead them to the ships so that they could escape. Eventually they made it ti the docking station. The ship they were on was mostly made up of Galra. Marmora watched on in horror as the blue lion lead the charge against the attack. The battle raged on for vargas. He felt every blast ricochet through him and he clutched Golier tight. Suddenly the blue lion went down and was trapped in a Galra tractor beam. Marmora didn't register his screaming until Kali smacked him out of it.

"Get a hold of yourself!" she screamed at him. Marmora ignored her and shoved Golier into her arms. 

"Take care of him." 

"Wait what-" She started but he was already half way to the door. 

"I'm going to save him." He said calmly. 

"Marmora-"

"And don't try to stop me." 

"I was only going to wish you good luck." 

He turned around to see Kali sitting with Golier on her lap and a smirk on her face. He sent a silent plea to anyone who was listening that he would get to see them both again.

He rushed out of the ship and out into hell. Everywhere he turned the battle burned on. The palace where he had spent this morning curled up with his husband was now nothing but a pile of ash. Spotting a crashed Galra ship nearby he raced to it and using the imprint of his hand he was able to gain access. Thankful that it empty he was able to start it up and head straight to where Zarkon had taken his love. 

Due to his appearance he was able to pass unnoticed along the Galra warship till he eventually came to Zarkon's throne room where Blaytz lay bloodied and bruised at his feet. Marmora was barley able to keep his rage controlled. 

"Join me." The Emperor ordered "And I will permit you to live." 

"Man Zarkon." Blaytz chuckled coughing up blood "And I thought you were a dick before." 

Zarkon growled at his ignorance and pointed his sword at his throat. "Enough of your pointless jabbering Blatyz. You will pilot the blue lion for me." 

"You know what actually I'm not going to partner up with the guy who just tried to destroy my planet." 

Zarkon raised his sword to strike but Marmora was ready for it and ran towards him to block it. 

"Marmora!" Blaytz cried out as his husband battled the universes new dictator. Marmora managed to score a few blows before being quickly subdued. His limbs felt weightless as Zarkon lifted him by the wrists like a rag doll. 

"You." Zarkon snarled "I've been looking forward to ending your life." 

"Let him go!" Blatyz begged "Please!" 

"This is the one you have married?" Zarkon said in disgust "He is nothing but a servant." 

"He is a king! And you are nothing but a monster!" Marmora was just conscious enough to feel pride at those words. 

"Fine." Zarkon smiled sending shivers down both if their spines "If you don't join me I'll kill this wretch." 

Both of their hearts grew cold with dread. 

"You wouldn't." Blaytz gasped. 

"I've already killed Alfor and his wife. What makes you think I won't do the same to you." 

Blaytz and Marmora locked eyes. They knew that Zarkon wasn't lying and they also knew that they couldn't let the blue lion fall into his hands. Marmora nodded at Blatyz who shock his head desperately until the courage in his lovers eyes made him understand what he must do. 

"I...... I won't." Blatyz said sorrowfully. "I won't join you." 

"Very well. Then his death is because of you." 

He stabbed Marmora tgrew the heart with his sword and realeased the Galra from his grip. He was dead before he hit the floor. 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Blatyz roared awakening his lion who heard her pilot's distress and raced to his side. She blasted the Galra soldiers and picked her paladin from where he cradled the body of his love. 

____________________________________________________________

"What happened next?" Keith asked breathlessly. Everyone ignored the tears that rolled down Kolian's cheeks as a took a shaky breath. 

"Zarkon destroyed the planet. The blue lion followed Kali's ship as it jumped though a wormhole to the other side of the universe. It is unknown if any of the other ships made it. Eventually they came across a planet located between two black holes and a star. This made it virtually impossible to trace. It became base of their operations to fight against the Galra. They became know as The Blade of Marmora in honour of their fallen hero. To remember him every member is given a luxite blade like the one he sheathed. Only Marmora's descendent has the original. And over the centuries many Galra became tiresome of Zarkon's regime and deserted. A lot of them had heard of existence through legend and were able to find us." 

"Was my mother one of these deserters?" Keith asked.

Kolivan shock his head "No. Although the planet became our base of operations it also became a home. Many people started raising families there. But to Blatyz his family was already dead. He was never the same after his husband's death and died shortly after the wedding between Golier and Kali's daughter and since he died no one had been able to use the lion until my sister, nearly 10000 years later. When she discovered she was able to pilot the lion she disobeyed my orders and tried to fight the Galra alone. It ended badly and from what I can tell she crash landed on a small undiscovered planet and formed a relationship with one of the planet's natives. And left the lion and blade of her great ancestor in the caste of her son." 

"Wait are you trying to tell me-" Keith started.

"Yes young paladin, you are the decadent of the original blue paladin and founder of The Blade of Marmora." 

Keith was to shocked to be angry but that would undoubtedly come later. 

"So you're my uncle?" he stuttered. 

Kolivan nodded. 

"Why don't you tell me?" Keith shouted, his anger catching up to him. 

"I was searching for the right time and deemed it to be now." 

"But-" 

"Wow! Being related to both the blue paladins and the founder of The Blade of Marmora! That is so cool!" Lance interrupted. Keith could tell that he wasn't just trying to diffuse the situation, he was legitimately impressed. Which gave Keith time to reflect on that as well. He had been so caught up in being shocked and angry that he hadn't had time to let the new information sink in. He had a whole world of family history that he had always wanted to know but never opportunity, but now sitting in from of him was a vault of information about his mother's family. 

"Is there any more stories you can tell me?" Keith asked cautiously.

Kolivan smiled.


End file.
